


Maybe He's Mine - Maybe He's Ours

by Anime_Warlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, A little bit of plot, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Marking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Mostly porn though, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Warlord/pseuds/Anime_Warlord
Summary: Levi thinks he's going to have a conversation with the omega Eren Jaeger, but the dark of the night has other plans."Get out."A story of questions, discoveries, and a lot of dramaI still suck at summaries so, yeah there's porn and Levi thinks Erwin is up to something.





	Maybe He's Mine - Maybe He's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I added more to this chapter (plus it's been months) so please do re-read refresh your memory and get caught up with what I added
> 
> Unless you're new here  
> In that case, enjoy

"Eren, I-" The alpha stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of Eren's room. His body went stiff as a board as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the scent, the stink of sex. The second thing he noticed was Eren, face down and ass up on the bed, covered in hickeys and bite marks. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as tears streamed down his cherry red cheeks. The next thing Levi noticed was the much larger body towering over him, pounding into the omega's ass like there was no one else in the room.

Levi pushed the look of horror off his face and cleared his throat.

Erwin whipped his head around and stared at Levi for a second before he slowed down his thrusts. "What is it, Levi? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The alpha in the doorway wasn't having it. "What the hell are you doing, Smith? You can't take advantage of an omega like that -- your subordinate, no less!"

"What, you think I forced him? That's not true at all. He begged me."

"Like hell I'll believe that, bastard."

Eren whined, and Erwin leaned down to kiss his shoulder before he lifted the boy up, still buried deep inside him. He sat down, facing Levi, with Eren in his lap. "Darling boy, why don't you tell Levi who you belong to, hm?"

"S-sir," the omega stuttered, gasping as Erwin latched onto his neck.

"That's not my name now, is it?" he purred against his skin.

Eren whimpered and tilted his head back. "Erwin.. Captain Levi, sir, p-please leave-  _ah!_ " Erwin had thrusted up into that tight heat, making the boy quiver.

"You heard the boy, Levi. Get out." The alpha turned Eren's head and kissed him deeply as Levi backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

He stood there in the hallway and shook his head, trying to process what he had just walked in on. "I know I did not just see that," he grumbled as he walked down the corridor back to his office. Erwin and Eren were having sex. He had seen more of both of them than he had ever planned. The picture was still fresh in his mind. Eren's body trembling with pleasure. Erwin's cock driving into him. The little whimpers and moans escaping plump pink lips. Levi shook his head again. He probably wouldn't ever get that out of his head, and he had his doubts that it was completely consensual on Eren's part. He wasn't sure why, but something about it just seemed off.

 

The next day, Captain Levi called the cadet to his office. "Come in," he called once he heard the polite knock on the door. Eren stepped in, and it took all of Levi's effort not to think about the night before or look at the marks peeking from underneath the boy's collar.

Eren broke the silence first. "You called for me, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Tell me, Jaeger. Is Erwin hurting you?"

"W-what!? Why would you even ask something like that? Of course the commander isn't hurting me. He's very gentle and kind and-"

"Last night didn't look very damn gentle. As your captain, it's my job to take care of your well being, brat. Now, did he force you into that? Just what did he do? Drug you?"

"Captain, this really isn't any of your busin-"

"Dammit, Eren, just answer the question!" Levi growled, slamming his fist on the desk as he stood up. His scent spiked up from the outburst, forcing Eren to drop to his knees and bare his neck. The alpha looked down at him, licking his lips as he stared at that soft, untouched skin. There was no claim mark on his neck, which meant he was still ripe for any alpha to take.

The captain crossed his arms and turned his gaze to meet those bright green eyes. "Did Erwin Smith manipulate you? Tell me the truth, omega. That's an order."

Eren swallowed a lump in his throat before he finally spoke up. "T-the only one manipulating me is you, sir."

Before Levi could respond, the door opened and Erwin burst in uninvited. Something had told him he would find his precious Eren in here after last night. "Levi. What's going on here?" he asked calmly, though his eyes showed threat. He quickly stepped over to Eren and helped him up, pulling the boy close by his waist. "Are you alright?" The omega nodded. Erwin brushed his hair back gently. "Good. Why don't you go wait for me in my office? Mike should be bringing some tea by in a few moments. I'm going to have a quick chat with the captain, okay?" Eren nodded again and scurried out of the office.

Erwin smiled slightly and then turned to face Levi once more, his calm demeanor fading away to show how angry he actually was. "Just what were you trying to do? Why was my Eren on his knees in front of you, hm? You were trying to take him from me, weren't you?"

Levi growled, taking a step forward. "No I was not trying to take him from you. I was simply trying to find out what you're up to. That boy doesn't belong to you. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him. As I said last night, he came to me. Our private affairs are none of your business. I suggest you mind your place."

Levi growled again and opened his mouth to speak, but he thought better of it and turned away. "It'll be everyone's business when word gets out that you're fucking your subordinate. Get out of my office, Smith."

 

When Eren arrived at Erwin's office, Mike was already there, waiting outside the door. "Hello, sir," the omega greeted as he opened the door and walked inside. "The commander said you would be here."

Mike followed him into the office and set the tray he'd been holding on Erwin's desk, leaning down to sniff at Eren's clothes. "You don't need to keep up the formalities, Eren. Erwin told me you two are seeing each other."

Eren blushed and swiveled around to face the ridiculously tall alpha in front of him. "H-he did? Oh, well.. I guess that's good- unless he said something bad. Oh no, please don't tell me he said something bad, i-it was my first time and I-"

"Calm down, little one. Erwin is quite enamoured with you, actually. He says your scent is delicious, I agree. He also commented on how beautiful you look and sound underneath him," Mike remarked casually, as if their conversation was at all innocent.

"Oh... Thank you, sir. I appreciate the compliment."

"Mike."

"Huh?"

"Call me Mike. I told you to drop the formalities. Just relax."

"Relax... Right." Eren closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "I can do that."

"Good," the alpha chuckled. "Now. How do you like your tea?"

 

It was another ten minutes before Erwin entered, smiling at the sight of his close friend and lover having a pleasant conversation together. "Nice to see you two getting along," he commented, startling the omega slightly.

Both looked over, and Eren smiled. "Oh yes, Mike is very sweet," he said and stood up to give his alpha a hug, who lifted him up and carried him to his seat, setting the boy down in his lap.

"Sweet, sure. Not so good with words though, eh old man?"

Mike snorted. "Who are you calling 'old man'?"

Eren giggled and leaned into Erwin's embrace, sipping at his warm honey tea as he listened to the two banter. It was nothing short of friendship between them, and that much was clear. The atmosphere was incredibly pleasant, a dramatic opposite to the dismay of the outside world. He didn't want to think about that, though. Right now was their time to enjoy, and that was exactly what he planned to do.

 

Over the next few weeks, Eren and Mike found themselves getting closer every day.  They talked whenever they had the chance, mostly with Erwin but sometimes when they passed each other in the hall. Erwin wasn't jealous at all; in fact he was quite happy to see the two getting along so well. Levi didn't bother Erwin about that night, and everything seemed to be smoothing over.

Currently, Eren and Erwin were lying in the alpha's bed, enjoying each other's company in silence. The smaller of the two rested his head on his lover's chest while Erwin gently rubbed his back.

"Hey, Erwin," the omega started quietly, breaking the peaceful silence. "Remember the night when Levi walked in on us?"

"Mhm. What about it, love?" Erwin asked, turning his full attention to the boy on top of him. 

"Well, I was thinking... What would it be like if someone were to watch us? Possibly.. join in, maybe..."

"What if? Is that something you want to try out?"

"Mhm.."

"And who did you have in mind? Levi?"

Eren shook his head and looked away, tracing his finger along Erwin's toned chest. "No, not him. I was thinking.. Mike."

 "Really now?" Erwin asked, pretending as if he was surprised. The omega nodded. "Well, I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm sure he'd love to, baby doll."

Eren smiled. "Thank you, Erwin." 

"Precious boy," the alpha chuckled, "You don't need to thank me."

 

The next day, while Eren was out training with the other cadets, Erwin called Mike to his office.

"You needed me, Erwin?" he asked as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes." Erwin cleared his throat and looked up at the other alpha, lacing his fingers together. "Eren would like you to join us for a night of fun."

The tall dirty blond laughed. "You sure cut to the chase. What kind of fun are we talking about here?"

"Don't play innocent, Zacharias. You know exactly what kind of fun."

"Mh, I suppose I do." Mike smirked. "When?"

"How about tonight? I'm sure you don't have anything else planned. Come around my room at nine o'clock. Eren and I will be waiting."

"Nine o'clock. Got it. I look forward to this evening."

"Naturally. If you're late, we'll have to start without you."

Mike laughed and shook his head. "So cruel of you. Though I don't doubt you'll start early either way."

"What can I say? Eren is quite the needy little boy."

They spent the next half hour discussing details of their planned night, though in the end they simply decided to play it by ear. There was really no telling what Eren would be in the mood for. He was pretty unpredictable sometimes. As well as discussing plans, they also went over a few ground rules. For example, Mike was not to kiss Eren on the lips unless Eren himself initiated it, and if Eren wanted anything to stop they did so immediately. The alphas went over a few more boundaries and then Mike was dismissed so Erwin could do a little more planning on his own.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Eren stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "I finished my training for the day, sir."

Erwin looked up, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. "What a good boy. Would you like to come relax with me for a while? I've got a few more papers to finish and then we can do whatever you'd like," he said. After a short pause, he spoke again. "And I'll give you a special reward for all your hard work later, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" the omega exclaimed excitedly. Erwin never disappointed with his surprises. Tonight was definitely something for Eren to look forward to. "What kind of reward?"

"Ah-ah, pet. I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Not even just a hint? Pretty please, Erwin?"

"No, a hint would give it away. Now come here, I kept your seat warm for you."

Eren pretended to pout for a second, but he perked up when Erwin moved back in his chair and patted his lap. He hurried over and plopped down in the alpha's lap, immediately cuddling against him. Erwin laughed and wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as he went back to work. "Do you have work to do with Hanji today?" he asked.

The omega shook his head. "No sir, the squad leader is busy with that titan we captured today."

"Good. That means you're done for today and I get you all to myself." He peppered a few feather light kisses on Eren's neck, smiling to himself as he thought about the surprise he had planned for later that night. He was sure Eren would be thrilled once he saw it.

It definitely was bound to be an interesting little escapade. 


End file.
